For The Lonely
by Kawaii Youkai
Summary: Songfic One-shot Shippou writes a song for the group, and sings it especially for Kagome. Sometimes words can be spoken.


**AN: **This song has been stuck in my head forever, and I've been wanting to write a songfic for it for a long while now. I also plan to make a music video for it for Persa Con with the same theme. This is my first songfic, so forgive me if it's not that great. It's more of Kagome thinking through Shippou's song. Review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Inu Yasha nor For The Lonely. Inu Yasha belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashiand VIZ. For The Lonely is sung by Cher, and belongs to her and whatever records she sang it for.

_Text_ = Song

'Text' = thoughts

**For The Lonely**

**Songfic**

Shippou cheered to himself as he scented Kagome's emergence from the well. He was happy she was back, for he had written a song just for the group, and he wanted her to be the first person to hear it. As her trademark yellow backpack emerged from within the well, he yelled out to her.

"Kagome!"

Her head popped up as she pulled herself out of the well. "Hey Shippou-chan! How have you been?" The little kitsune jumped up and down happily, "I've been great, though Dog Boy has been pouting since you left. Did you bring me any candy?!" Kagome chuckled, "Hai Shippou-chan, but let's wait until after supper to eat it, 'Kay?"

"Okay," Shippou said grudgingly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I wrote a song while you were away, and I wanted you to be the first one to hear it, 'cuz you're special!"

Kagome laughed, "Okay Shippou-chan! Let's hear it!"

Shippou cleared his throat importantly, and let his song come from deep in his chest, erupting out of his mouth clearly.

_When you're standing on the edge of nowhere,_

_there's only one way up,_

_so your heart's gotta go there._

Kagome's heart quickened as she listened to her adopted son's beautiful singing. She hadn't known he could sing this well.

_Through the darkest nights,_

_see the light shine bright._

_When heroes fall in love or war,_

_they live forever._

Kagome's mind sprang to Inu Yasha. Would he be remembered? Would their quest? In her time, she heard no mention of any of their quest other than the Shikon no Tama, and what her Grandfather had told her of it before she came here. In love or war? That had a definite connection to Inu Yasha, for he was constantly in both.

_This is a song for the lonely,_

_can you hear me tonight?_

_For the broken hearted, battle scarred,_

_I'll be by your side._

Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes as she quietly listened to her kitsune son's little tenor voice. He had always been there, hadn't he? Every time she cried, he tried his best to cheer her up, and every time Inu Yasha got hurt, he got him to forget his wounds to banter with him in some little squabble.

_This is a song for the lonely,_

_when your dreams won't come true._

_Can you hear this prayer?_

_Someone's there for you._

Shippou had closed his eyes now, and was putting his full heart into singing this song for her. Her thoughts raced to Sango and Miroku.

What would happen to Miroku if he was never rid of his Kazaana? Would it suck him up like it did his father and grandfather?

Would Sango ever be able to avenge her family? Release her brother from Naraku's grasp? Would their group ever win?

_Well, love don't need a reason,_

_she can pick you up, or leave you bleeding._

Kikyou. Kagome. Her thoughts circled herself and her former incarnate. When he was reminded of her death and how he didn't stop it, Kagome did her very best to get him to stop grieving. When Kikyou arrived, she either helped them (not very often, and it was always for her own benefit), or she tried to drag Inu Yasha off to hell (happened all the time).

_I've seen a strong man cry._

_I know the reason why_

_we all forgive, we all forget,_

_and we just keep believing._

A strong man cry? Was he speaking of Inu Yasha? When had the hanyou ever cried? Kagome had never seen him do it, but.... that one time.... when he had believed her dead.... before Kouga arrived at the scene...... he had looked so defeated...... And when he walked away...... He scrubbed his eyes. Had he cried for her?

When Kikyou came around, he always left, and Kagome always forgave him. She never forgot the instances in which she caught them, but she would push them into the farthest places of her mind, trying to. She was a believer that if enough love was given, it would return eventually, and when it did, it would come back tenfold.

_This is a song for the lonely,_

_can you hear me tonight?_

_For the broken hearted, battle scarred,_

_I'll be by your side._

Her thoughts went to Sesshomaru now. What had happened to make him so stoic? Why would he take in a young human ward? Beneath his icy exterior, was he truly caring? Did the taiyoukai love? His little charge was always there, and if she wasn't with him, she was in a safe place unknown by evil eyes.

_This is a song for the lonely,_

_when your dreams won't come true._

_Can you hear this prayer?_

_Someone's there for you._

The next person that sprang into her mind was Kouga.Would he ever realize that she cared for him in only a sisterly way? His dreams about her would be crushed if he ever realized it. Her thoughts strayed to his fiancé that he couldn't remember, Ayame. She would be there for him and understand him like she never could. Why couldn't he let her go and move on to Ayame? It would be better for all of them.

_(Don't give up.)_

_So let it find you._

_(Just hold on.)_

_Where ever you may go._

_(We'll keep up.)_

_I'm right beside you,_

_you don't have to look no more._

A splash of moisture hit her hand, and she reached to touch her face, startled. She was crying. She wiped her tears away softly, only to find more appear just as quickly as she removed them.

_You don't have to look no more!_

'I was looking for someone, wasn't I?' she thought, 'Sango listens, but..... Shippou does too. I just didn't realize it until now. He always was, wasn't he?'

_It's gonna be alright._

_It's gonna be alright._

_It's gonna be alright._

'Yes, it will be alright, because we will win. Eventually, we will, because in the end, good always triumphs over evil. Always'

_This is a song for the lonely (song for the lonely)_

_can you hear me tonight? (And that's not you)_

_This is a song for the lonely (Through the darkest nights)_

_can you hear me tonight?_ (_Gonna see the light)_

'We don't have to be lonely anymore. Even though we're together, a lot of times we all feel incredibly alone, with nothing to stop it. Shippou lights up all of our days, we just didn't realize it.'

_This is a song for the lonely_

_when your dreams won't come true._

_Can you hear this prayer?_

'_Cause there's someone there....._

_Can you hear this prayer?_

'_Cause there's someone there....._

_Can you hear this prayer?_

'_Cause there's someone there for you._

Kagome smiled as tears leaked down her cheeks.

Shippou looked crestfallen. She was crying, did she not like his song?

"Kagome?" He asked tentatively.

"That.... was wonderful Shippou-chan, it's the best song I've ever heard. I'm sure the rest of the group will love it." She swept him up into her arms and planted a kiss on his little nose. He smiled reassuringly and used his small hands to wipe away the tears left on her face.

Snuggling into her embrace, Shippou let himself be carried back to the village. If Kagome loved it this much, he hoped the rest of the group would as well.

**AN: **{Cries softly} That was..... wonderful...... I didn't think it would turn out nearly this well...... {Pulls out a tissue and dabs eyes} R&R! {Sniff}


End file.
